


Tormented

by ColorsofAutumn_x



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A Storm is Brewin', Childhood Memories, Ciel likes it rough, Dark Past, Especially with demons, M/M, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofAutumn_x/pseuds/ColorsofAutumn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans consume their victims with no grace or tact.<br/>But demons, however, demons lure their prey in... cleverly, sweetly, quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormented

The moon hung low and great in the night sky – threatened by fast-moving clouds that drifted heavy past its light. Inside the mansion, a different kind of storm was brewing. 

There was a chill in the study, although the warmth from the reading lamp flickered and danced upon Ciel and the day-old newspaper he held in his hands. It was his duty after all to keep sharp on the daily news. But one headline in particular stood out – and as soon as the words registered, the blood drained from his face like sanity from an isolated inmate. 

“Human Trafficking Ring Uncovered, Dozens of Children Found Dead” 

_The metal bars are so cold, Mom. They keep me locked behind them until its time to play. But I don’t want to play. I don’t wanna. Mom? Dad?_

His entire body flinched, knocking an adjacent teacup and spewing Chamomile across the desk. He kept those horrid memories buried deep inside, but simply carving out a place for the darkness only forms a tunnel for which it can climb back out. At the right time that is. Tea trickled to the floor in delicate drops. 

Drip Drip _Drip. Blood. Falling in streaks down the altarpiece. My blood dripping from my exposed body. I smell it – like iron – like metal from the barred cage. I open my mouth but can’t hear my screams. My throat is raw – they shove something down it. I don’t want to play anymore. Please Mom, Dad.. Someone. Anyone._

The chair clattered violently to the floor as Ciel pushed himself up to stand. “Damnit!” He gripped his hands around his skull, pleading with his own brain to cease whatever cruel joke it was playing. 

“Young Master!” Sebastian’s voice came bursting through the doorway. It was an automatic response for the demon to lunge towards his side and provide protection. His familiar long arms reached out to pull Ciel in. 

“Don’t _touch_ me!” Ciel cried, slapping away any sort of aid and keeping himself balanced on his own two feet.  Sebastian’s mouth hung open, and a sting of rejection pierced his heart – an odd thing for a demon to feel – but he stood at a distance diligently and watched the earl compose himself on his own. 

“Young Master what ever is the matter?” 

“It’s.. It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Ciel replied, sounding rough and damaged. But despite hearing the words, Sebastian was hardly convinced. The newspaper still lay wrinkled and tea-stained when he caught notice of the giant headline at the top. “So that’s what this is about,” he thought to himself. It was obvious the boy still suffered from the trauma that brought them together in the first place – and though it pained Sebastian to see him still so wounded, he loved Ciel for hiding it so artfully. It was nothing he could understand himself, but he could empathize, so Sebastian changed tactics. 

“How about I draw you a bath?” he cooed, “Warm water and lavender are sure to help ease whatever it is that has you so wound up.” He smiled sweetly. Juxtaposed to such a demeanor, Ciel was in shambles – his body shaking terribly and his mind not entirely sure what reality to believe in quite yet. But sensing his butler’s sincerity, he nodded, and allowed Sebastian to escort him away from the desk and into his own bedchamber. 

There, by the tub, Ciel stood silently as he waited for Sebastian to finish preparing the bath. The sound of the lapping water gave him a false sense of serenity as he absentmindedly stared down at his shoes. 

“All done.” Sebastian said with a cheerful smile, testing the temperature with gloveless hands. “Come here and I’ll undress you…Goodness, you’re chill to the bone.” 

_Their hands are so cold against my skin. Their fingers poke and prod every inch, sticking them in every part. Skin against skin, flesh against flesh. Pig meat going to the slaughter._

“NO STOP!” Ciel screamed, “PLEASE” A quick hand whipped away from Sebastian’s touch, but his hands were quicker, and they locked a hold around Ciel’s wrists to pull him in devilishly close. 

“Stop this folly.”  Sebastian’s words were grave, like a father scolding his child after being too rambunctious. He opted for Ciel’s face, grabbing it on either side and forcing him to stare into the hellfire that set ablaze across his own. “Please, young master, shake whatever fear that has you so entwined. Lest I need remind you of who I am? There is nothing left to be afraid of anymore.” 

“I don’t want them to touch me...” Ciel’s eyes were glazed over, clearly not bringing his mind to the present. 

“I would never let anyone touch you, my lord. Surely, you know I can’t even stand the thought of it.” Sebastian loosened his grip and swept a piece of Ciel’s hair – damp with sweat – away from his face. 

“Promise me?..” Ciel grabbed the wrist near his cheek before he could bring it back down, and Sebastian’s eyes softened. 

“I promise; from the moment that our paths crossed until the time that hell awaits us, I promise no human will ever touch you.” Sebastian continued to stroke his hair, bringing his knuckle down Ciel’s jaw line and over his chin. “After all, humans conduct business so brashly – consuming their victims with no grace or tact.” His touch sent brazen chills down Ciel’s spine, and his eyelids tumbled shut. He could feel himself coming back slowly – Sebastian’s voice acting like the rope he could use to climb out of the darkness. Ciel tilted his head back, letting himself free-fall – giving himself freedom to know the safeness closing in around him. Seeing his neck exposed like an invitation, Sebastian leaned in closer and dug the tip of his nose under his ear, touching his lips ever so slightly against Ciel’s neck. Still in a far-away trance, Ciel let out a tiny moan from his touch. “We demons are different you know,” he continued wickedly, tugging Ciel’s jacket off slender shoulders. “We lure our prey in – corner them in their weakness and make them believe it’s what they want.” He stripped Ciel from a shirt that clung with sweat, and slid steady palms down his sides. Reaching his hipbones, he slipped two thumbs underneath them, and rolled the dip just beneath his trousers. “Mmm…” Ciel let out another moan. “Only then is when we make our move.” 

Ciel stood compliant and willing, as the demon knelt in front of him. _This_ was his reality – and Sebastian was the epicenter. “Yes, Sebastian,” His voice small. 

“Ahh, so you’ve returned, my young lord?” Sebastian lapped his tongue across a nipple, taking it playfully between his teeth and nipped until it grew hard. Malicious hands slid down to cup over his lap – feeling his growing erection above the fabric– and then blindly freed away his trousers, letting them fall to the floor and pool at his feet. 

“Never again Sebass-ahh!” Coiled fingers wrapped around Ciel’s cock and began to caress, gently thumbing the tip until drips of pre-cum ran down the length. “I will never be made a fool of again.” 

“Glad to hear it, Young Master.” Sebastian could feel his own blood rushing south, and his pants grew tight and uncomfortable. 

“Mmmm…and Sebastian?” The demon dropped one more kiss on Ciel’s abdomen before looking up and into his eyes. “Don’t stop what you’re – ahhh – doing.” 

The floor felt hard after Sebastian pulled Ciel down to it. Fortunately, the outstretched towel kept away any cold sting from the tiles, but none of that really mattered as soon as Ciel caught Sebastian reaching for the nearby vile of lavender oil. It poured smooth and lovely into his hand, and Ciel watched as he used the other to unbuckle himself. The air smelled like mid-spring, Ciel thought, as Sebastian finally freed himself – stiff and throbbing – running his palm up and down his own length. Mid-spring but yet… it was early autumn, and Ciel’s mind drifted to the sound of the rain beating against the high windowpane – the thunder acting like a crescendo to a devil’s orchestra. “Ahhh!” he yelped – his reverie interrupted by a slippery middle finger delving deep between his thighs. 

“Are you distracting yourself again, my lord? Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel lay before him with half-lidded eyes – completely consumed by pleasure – as soft moans strung together mewed from his mouth. 

“Mmmmm, please Sebastian…” Lightning flashed and illuminated the dangerous smile Sebastian wore across his face. 

“Yes?” The demon leaned against one arm and silently studied his prey – his body language and every part that ached, pleaded, and shivered – watching him beg for more as the strokes grew deeper, headier. He added a second finger, and reveled in the expression it caused. Overcome with pleasure, Ciel was tempted to reach for Sebastian’s exposed cock and feel him hot against his own skin, but shyly decided to grab a loose fold in his shirt instead, and pulled him closer. He shifted his legs slightly apart and arched his back. 

“Ahhh…Sebastian, please. I want you to fuck me right now.” 

The dire yearning of his master hung heavy in the air, as he replied, “As you wish.” And Sebastian was between his legs – descending over him with adoration – and slid his aching cock deep inside. There, his appetite for Ciel’s soul flared – hearing him scream, wrapping himself in his earthly flesh, diving with succinct thrusts into the deepest, darkest recesses of Ciel’s being. The hunger was debilitating, and the pleasure that racked his body sent thousands of years of existence to shame like shambles on the floor – as if He was the pinnacle to everything he’s seen or will ever see on this earth. So innocent, yet so satiated with darkness until the very embodiment of evil can fill him, stretch him, entrust him. Yes, the hunger was feral, and the screams of bliss that escaped the Earl’s lips wove lyrically with the thunderbolts that cracked above their heads. 

Ciel’s small frame nudged forward with every thrust, and he stared into Sebastian’s hellish glare behind gritted teeth. Despite the carnage in Sebastian’s eyes, Ciel shifted slightly, allowing him to go even deeper. A merciless growl broke away from the demon’s lips, and his motions rocked Ciel violently – feeling the passion as Sebastian slid out, and feeling his admiration as he pushed back in. It was almost too much. Ciel felt the waves of pleasure rip through him, cleansing away the _humanly_ fear that plagued his memories forever. All he needed was Sebastian. All he wanted was Sebastian. And as he lay there, feverishly succumbing to the demon’s every whim, Sebastian reached down to stroke him with velvety fingers, sending Ciel spiraling to his little death. “Ahhhhhh!” he screamed out, and hot spurts of cum shot across his chest. Sebastian grabbed his head and titled it back, as if diverting his eyes away from a slaughter, and unraveled above him – spilling relentlessly, twitching and thrusting until the seed of his orgasm came trickling out from between his legs. Sebastian leaned over his prey with a sated smile. No, Ciel will never be tormented by the likes of _humans_ ever again.

END.


End file.
